1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a wafer having scribe lanes suitable for a sawing process, a reticle used in manufacturing the wafer, and a method of manufacturing the wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, after a plurality of chips are formed on a wafer, a sawing process is performed. In the sawing process, a diamond blade rotating at high speed cuts the wafer along scribe lanes to separate the chips from one another.
However, in the conventional sawing process, chipping occurs in each chip due to mechanical stress caused by the blade, and worse, cracks occur in a passivation film and an interlayer insulating film of the chip, thereby causing defects in the chip.
On the other hand, when the passivation film is completely opened along the scribe lanes in order to prevent the mechanical stress from being transmitted through a hard passivation film, peeling occurs. The peeling is a defect where a part of a metal layer forming alignment marks or a part of a metal layer of a pad window connected to a test element group is peeled off from the metal layer in the sawing process. In particular, the undesirable peeling may cause short circuiting of wires in a multi-chip package.